Sing Me to Sleep
by KarakuRoku
Summary: "So instead of asking for anything more, she asks him an odd request: to sing to her for one last time." In her death, she still thinks of him, and he sings her a song as she fades away. [RoxasXion]


**So... I never thought of making this until yesterday. This song was stuck in my head, and I thought it was the perfect song that described Xion's death... in a way. I just wanted to get the idea out, so here it is. I hope you guys enjoy this short little drabble of mine! This is my first time working with second person POV, so I'll accept constructive criticism for that. But anyway, I hope you leave a review and even fave this! :3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or the song _Asleep _by _Emily Browning_ that this fic is based on.**

**EDIT (8-20-2012): Well, apparently 2nd person POV is not allowed, so I edited this to 3rd person POV. There goes my other one shot fic plans... Eh, oh well. If anyone wants to read the original of this, then I posted a copy in my dA. The link of my dA is in my profile. :3**

* * *

**Sing Me to Sleep**

A girl kneels on the orange pavement she's so familiar with, dark tendrils fading away from herself as she's tempted to close her eyes and drift off to sleep right there. But even though she's exhausted from the battle, she knows she shouldn't go. Not yet. There was still something she needed to do.

Because she's sure it's the last battle to be fought by her.

Just a few feet in front of the raven-haired girl is a confused-looking blonde, his hand on his forehead as if he's having a huge headache. His sapphire blue eyes quickly dart towards her, and a forlorn expression crosses his face as he asks her who she is and why he thinks he's forgetting something important. Instead of a proper reply, she tells him that he'll be much better off without her around. A smile crosses her face as she looks at the blonde contentedly. He approaches the mysterious girl slowly before she suddenly starts to fall back on the ground.

Expecting an impact with the hard pavement, the girl is immediately caught in the blonde's arms instead, his quick actions surprising her. What seemed to be crystals start to rise up from her body, making the boy show disbelief on his face. But she doesn't seem mind. Instead, she just looks at him as she tells him her final words. She tells him that it was her choice to finally go away, how she belonged to Sora, and why Kingdom Hearts should be released. But he doesn't seem to care about anything the replica says though. Instead, he cares more about the very girl right in front of him right now and the state she's currently in.

Xion knows very well that she can't be saved. If she had to do this all over again, the same thing would happen, and the young Nobody knows that you'd still be forgotten. So instead of asking for anything more, she asks him an odd request: to sing to her for one last time.

He's surprised by this request, and he asks why, of all things, she had to ask for that. She just smiles at him again, placing her gloved hand on his cheek as you gently say please. She knows her time is running out fast, but she wants to take her time and at least be contentedly happy in a way before she fades away into the memory that she was supposed to be.

Somehow, he obliges. He hums a soft tune, holding her tightly yet ever-so-gently in his arms as he clearly tries to remember who she is. Xion's hand is still on his cheek, and with his other free hand, he holds it softly as if it were a fragile object while he continues to sing. Minutes seem to slowly pass, and the more time that goes by, the more he remembers. The ravenette can tell that memories he has of you have come back temporarily when he suddenly hugs her as if she wouldn't disappear because of it. But you know the process can't be stopped, because the crystallization has already reached up to her knees.

By the time the song he sings has finished, tears are already pouring out of his eyes, and he continually chants _'Don't go'_ and _'Don't leave me' _while still holding the girl he treasures close. Again, she just smiles at him as she grows weaker, but her hand hasn't left his cheek yet. She says thank you for everything, for the wonderful memories, for being her friend, for being there whenever she needed him and for singing him to sleep.

Her arm goes limp as all of her energy has gone away, and she finally decides to close her eyes. She can still hear him say to not leave him. He's about to say something, along the lines of _'I lo-'_ but she's already gone and asleep as she feels yourself fading into Sora.

The young Nobody isn't worried. Even though she'll be forgotten, she knows she'll see him again. She knows they're both bound by destiny, which is why she knows she'll meet him again. She's sure that the next time she wakes up, she'll see him there with her this time. So she lets sleep take over her, and the last thing she remembers before the darkness surrounds her is saying one name.

_Roxas._

_Sing me to sleep..._

_Sing me... to sleep..._


End file.
